


February Prompt Collection

by Izissia



Category: BlazBlue, Persona 5, RWBY, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Breeding, Cheating, Cuckoldry, Cum Inflation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Girlcock, Mindbreak, Multi, Netorare, Public Sex, Very Public Sex, all the way through, faunus, girldick, heat - Freeform, musk, ntr, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: What's up gamers, I'm gonna start posting my prompts onto Ao3 and I'm gonna be doing it monthly. I generally do like, 3-5 500 - 1000 word prompts a month that before I've just left on my blog,  but Ao3 is soo much easier to sort through than Tumblr and has far nicer statistics and all of that so, yeah.I'll update it through the month of course and so the tags might get pretty extreme, I'll make sure every prompt will have a thorough summary in its chapter. And, if it's too much effort, I might just start posting prompts as their own standalone thing.Anyway, enjoy!!! All my prompts are like, a million times more porny than my ALREADY PORNY other work so, heyo. Pure smut.Prompt #1 is you know it, you love it. Jaune Arc getting NTR'd hard. Suck it.lucky-3833  asked:You could probably spend the whole day just writing about Pyrrha getting fucked and bred right in front of Jaune. For starters, how about Velvet's bunny musk melts her brain until Pyrrha can't think of anything other than getting knocked up like the bitch in heat she is?





	1. Chapter 1

"Do any of you guys smell that?" Pyrrha picked at her foot, her nostrils twitching from the unmistakable stench assaulting her mind.  
"Huh?" Nora gave a confused glance, "No way~." the redhead leans back delightedly in her seat, "Not a thing out of the ordinary, right Renren~?" she squeezes her boyfriends thigh. Valentines day, the day of romance and in team RWBY's case, barely restrained lust. The double couple of team JNPR sat at the canteen, eating some appropriately themed foods. Cookies, in Pyrrha's case. Elsewhere the polyamorous girlpile that was team RWBY ground the fuckloving hell out of each other. But that's a story for a different time~.  
"It's.. Kinda weird.." Pyrrha felt the heated haze creep up her nostrils, Jaune glanced down at her.  
"Maybe you're getting sick?" he uselessly hums as the invisible clouds of steam creep up Pyrrha's nostrils and sink their claws into her mind. The raw stench tickling down her spine, pooling in her gut and yanking on her ovaries like a set of reigns.  
"Nhnghh.." Pyrrha's half lidded eyes twitch, her head forced towards the origin of that carnal, animalistic stench. "Be right back.." she mumbled, her words slurred already. A glistening dribble of wetness creeps down her chin. She wipes it off as she shakily wobbles towards Coco and her friend.  
Shlooorp~ Coco's tongue retreats from Velvet's face, "Looks like you got your first catch, babe~" the far cooler of the two smirks as Pyrrha stands before the duo. "Mhmm, don't worry P." she gave a look towards the redhead, "Happens every year~" Coco smirks, curling her fingers into Velvet's shorts, she yanks them down!

The raw stench of sex hits Pyrrha like a tsunami~ And afterwards, she's left trembling, dripping wet, and utterly exhilarated. That massive bunny cock stands proudly between the shy girl's thick thighs. Her overfull balls audibly churning before the other, the steam very, very visible. Velvet's balls were in heat~ And so was every bitch who dared look at them. The immaculate sight had the invincible girl leaning her face towards those cantaloupe sized things. Her body now glistening with a thick sheen, a mixture of Velvet's faunus stench and her bodies own sweat.  
For the briefest, most pitiful second, Pyrrha thought of resisting. Pressing her nostrils to the crook of Velvet's sack. The glistening patch of flesh where sack meets dickmeat~. The very source of that intoxicating musk. Snooooort~ She took a deep drag, and all hope of resisting was fucked right out of her.  
Immediately her thighs clamp together and a clear string of squirt escapes her sopping wet dress. A lusty hazed look overtaking her face. "Happy valentines day, stud~" Coco kissed at VElvet's cheek.

"Happy valentines.." Velvet pushes her hips forwards, her eyes locking with Pyrrha's lust crowded pair. Her drooling spire of veined dickmeat drapes across the other's face as she kneels there in the cafeteria. Jaune of course, can only stare at her ass while his girlfriend's tongue slorps onto one fat, steamy nut. Shlrrrrp~ Drool poured from her face at a constant rate, every breath she took just filling her lungs with another gulp of that heavenly stench. She'd never wash it off, she was Velkvet's bitch in heat, and she loved it.  
"Please.." Pyrrha whines, shakily clawing her dress to pieces. Her fat tits spill free as the totally enthralled girl curls her fingers into her cuntlips, and pushes them apart. "Breed me." she couldn't think of anything else. Her name, her friends, her goals in life. All of them were replaced with a single minded desire~.  
The desire to be BRED!

Her cumdrunk face drools onto her bouncing tits as the Bun's powerful thrust spear her massive faunus meat into her pussy! Pyrrha's thighs spread apart, clamping her heels into her bare bottomed breeder. Her fat tits threaten to slap herself in the face as she was fucked on the canteen table, her hedonistic moans just encouraged other couples on~ "Breed me! BREED ME!" Jaune squirts at those feral howls, watching those dangling nuts spank his perfect girlfriends asshole.  
"Do it stud." Coco stops tonguing Velvet's ass to usher that command, before returning to tonguekissing that sweet rosebud once more.  
Jaune crossed his fingers, praying he'd get some sloppy seconds. Pyrrha's gut stretches around Velvet's final THRUST~ Everyone in the school can see that massive faunus meat shuddering, twitching~. Obscenely thick cumveins bulging out Pyrrha's belly. Velvet's cocktip gives a sweet, demure kiss to her musk addled slut's womb, and unloads a massive litter of faunus babies into her redhead breedwhore.  
Pyrrha cums again~ She'd already lost count of her orgasms, her tongue flops dumbly from her obscene orgasm face. She'd never been happier~.


	2. Princess Peach~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach and Daisy are having hot transformative sex with all the powerups when Rosalina shows up and fucks em both~ M-M-Multicocks~   
> This is from 'Slutte Night' where rather than a prompt,people on my blog just send a name and I run with it. Hee ho. Breast Expansion, Powerups, all that fun stuff~

Peach leans her features forwards, pressing her lips to the shroom within the Sarassaland Princess's touch, smooching the mushroom was enough to have uits transformative effects surging through her body. Rrrriiiip~. Her pristine, pink dress was stretched to the absolute limits. Her heaving udders stretching the dress obscenely. SNAP~. The faintest strand of fabric flung from her silken gown, letting her rapidly swelling titflesh spill from her dress. "More~." Peach begs, Daisy giggling, and feeding her another mushroom.

The blonde Princess rolls her equally enhanced ass into Daisy's fingers, the desert princessidly molesting her concealed asshole as the duo lazily swallowedp ower up after power up. Booooi-oing~. Peach's dress couldn't take it, as Daisy stuffed another Mushroom against her face, her engorged chest tore her dress to pieces! Those titanic fuckpillows springing free, cascading against her chest like an avalanche of soft, peachy flesh! "Looks like I won again!" the blonde beams to her friend. Daisy's dress still held, for now. Even with her own titties growing fatter and fatter.

"Guess you get the cock shroom then~." Daisy smirks, leaning in towards the other, pinning her own mega-melons against Peach's obscenely soft, obscenely fat pillows. Mhmff, hmfff~. Their tongues swirled together, thick strands of spittle merging between their lips and slinging down each Princess's chin. SPLAT~. Their gargantuan cleavages effortlessly caught the sloppy spittle as the pair doroled into one and another's mouths. 

 

"You girls weren't having fun without me, were you?" Rosalina's transcendent voice rings out through the bedroom. Her blue dress twitches, those bimbolicious lips smack together. The silver haired maiden didn't hide her arousal at the incestuous sight of Peach and Daisy rubbing up one one and another. Rrrip~. Daisy's yellow dress tears apart, as her deliciously, freckled tits pressed into Peach's own. The at pale cow udders outsizing her own, even if only just. Peach's blonde mammaries smooshed against Daisy's own. Rosalina's dress twitches, the snake beneath slithering against the usrface of her blue thing.

"Not at all~." Peach, courteous as ever smiled. Offering their celestial intruder a phallic 'shroom. "In fact, you're just in time." her fat pink nipples drag along Daisy's darkened areolas. Rosalina saunters nearer, with a wave of her hand, Luma scoops the dick shaped shroom up, hefts it towards its mistress' lips, and RAMS the dildo fungi down her face~. Ghlrrrrk~. Rosalina's twitching fuckstick shudders with need, a clear white string of her faintly glittering preseed streaks from the incredible bulge in her dress. A wet patch forming where her cocktip rested, that musky slop bubbling through her outfit. 

Her dress grows taut as that dick-shaped treat takes hold of her body. Tightening around the already far too fat cock. Her meaty bulge twitches with need, her own outfit was on its last legs. Shlooorp~. Peach and Daisy returned to their sloppy makeouts. Peach's fingers on Daisy's cheek easing her face to the side, ever so slightly. Their huge, bare tits pinned and pressed into one and another, as that 'condom' covered cock presses against Peach's cheek, and slips between their conjoint lips.

SLRPRLLP~ If the tonguekiss before had been sloppy. With the teal fabric of Rosalina's dress shielding them from the swelling, hardening, monster dick, the twin Princess makeout grew obscenely sloppy!

Rrrriiiip~. Rosalina's dress couldn't take it. Lifted off the ground already, far, far too tight around that dick. The enlarged dick shreds her outfit to pieces and ruts between the duo's lips. That heated, bare cock fills the air with the mindrotting stench of sex. Rosalina reaching down to grip each Princess's hair, like the leash it so clearly was. "Ohhh, yes~!" Rosalina let out a cry, as the mushroom finally had its intended effect~. And a second, massive cock tore itself from her crotch~.

The air around grows so thick and steamyy, it felt like they were in a sauna. Her dicks pumping corruption and the potent stench of sex into the air. Each Princess sweetly pressed their lips to Rosalina's cocktips, Peach's sweet eyes shining up at her, asking permission to suck~. "No~." Rosalina soothes, pulling away from Daisy's gurgling lips. She pushes the girls onto their sides. 

Their fat fucking tits mesh together, their fingers instinctively lock into eachother. The princess tarts smiling into eachother's eyes as their dresses were lifted, their ripe, wet cunts revealed. Their sweet virgin assholes. Rosalina presses her veined fucksticks against those juicy wet cunts. And THRUSTS~.

Their screams of pleasure fill the air, every obscene jiggle of their megastacked curves slapping into the opposite bitch's on body. Their juicy, wet, and oh so fertile cunts stretch around Rosalina's godly cocks~.


	3. Makoto X Mai Public Exhibitionism~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfwgrotto asked:  
> Makoto Nanaya pounds her gf Mai doggystyle, filling her womb with the thickest squirrel spunk, going at it like a jackhammer
> 
>  
> 
> Cum inflation, public sex, BLAYZBLOO~

Makoto let out a sweet yawn as she streeeetched her toned, squirrel goddess body. Her glistening wet abs would have any bitch salivating, her stretching had her beach ball sized udders hoisted heavenbound. Her underboob alone was fatter than most girls could dream of. Her tail twitched, and a delighted smile creeps onto her face. Before she noticed her girlfriend’s positively mortified look. “Neh?” Makoto gave Mai a confused squint. The other was slack jawed, crimson faced. She was staring at.. Something that shouldn’t be there. “What is it?” 

It didn’t take long for the squirrel-kin to trace Mai’s sightliness down to beneath her tiny amber skirt. If it could even be called that. “Your.. Your nuts..” Mai gawped, her palm covering her maw. Those two glistening cumfactories dangled shamelessly between Makoto’s thighs, idly slamming the air full of the beastkin’s stink. 

“Oh yeah, they’re pretty full..” Makoto shrugs, as she cradles her fingers into the heavy sack of churning, musky squirrel-sack. She heaves her palm upright, each of her testee’s slopping over her fingers, parting to the side slightly as Makoto gave a giggle, “Wanna give em a squeeze?” she smirks at her lover, her dick twitching beneath her orange skirt from the lazy ball hefting. 

“W.. We’re in public!” Mai stamped her heel. Her own fat tits shake from this, as dozens of faceless commuters part around the duo, going about their day in the magical city.   
“So?” Makoto releases her balls, the dangling pair drop towards the ground with some force! So fat, so heavy. They were in a sea of strangers, and Makoto was just brazenly fondling her rotten sack. 

… 

THWAP! CRACK! Makoto’s pelvis slams into Mai’s jiggly asscheek, her massive beastkin cock stretches her lover’s gut out obscenely! “Hooft!” Mai wheezes with every tremendous punch to her gut! Her cervix shattered from the very first thrust! Her giant udders pinned to the pavement. Her knees were gonna be bruised after this! “Sorry… Sorry!” Mai cries to onlookers, “I’m just relieving my girlfriend~” a sordid moan rolls from her lips as her nipples twitch against the floor. 

Each thrust had thick waves of her jiggly assbluber quaking behind her. Two cascading ripples of her wobbly assflesh SLAP into one and another, and dully vanish into her tremendous curves. Her tongue lol’s from her face as her womb slobbers on Makoto’s cocktip. Mai lifts her ass slightly, her thick thighs shake just as well! “Yeah! Whasamatter you pervs? Aint you ever seen a girl love her girlfriend before?” THWAP! Mai’s bright pink ass quakes with each pounding thrust. Makoto’s fat shaft caked in her girlfriend’s slick wetness. 

Those massive, dangling nuts began to lift closer to Makoto’s perfect abs, her pace never relents. Even as obscene bulges flex along the surface of her cock, “Hooo! Here it comes!” her hips took on a life of their own~ Pounding so fast they were a damn blur. “Big.. Bang.. Smash~!” Makoto cries out in pleasure as a continuous stream of her hot white cream pours into her lover’s womb! 

Mai squeals in pleasure, her ovaries flooded. Her fat gut rubs along the pavement beneath, just like her giant tits. That endless load makes her eyes roll as.. “Bluuurk!” Makoto’s cum shoots from her face~ From her nostrils, dripping down her chin and making a mess of the ground beneath! Her belly stretched till she looked several months pregnant, and her cunt was soon given the same treatment as her face! 

Makoto’s dick never stopped slamming into her snatch, churning up the load she was dumping into Mai into a frothy wet mess! It pours from Mai’s cunt, splattering along her own crotch and the floor beneath. Mai shuddered weakly, gurgling on cum as she wallowed in a puddle of the mindrotting beastkin spunk. 

“Aw jeeze..” Makoto moans as her hips finally begin to pull back from Mai’s cunt, “We’re gonna be late~.”


	4. Shadow Ann Fucks Regular Ass Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE WAY THROUGH WARNING~ ALL THE WAY THROOOUGH.
> 
> Shadow Ann totally fucks regular ass Ann in the palace with her massive, shadow , cock~.  
> Like, all the way through massive~.  
> RAPE~

Ann lets out a cry as her slutty, bikini wearing doppelgänger tossed her to the ground. "Pathetic~." The distorted voice of the horned up reflection of her teases. Tracing her fingers along Panther's catsuit, copping a feel of her chest before drifting her fingers along her cleavage, and along her neckline. Shadow Ann cradles the defeated blonde's cheek, and tugs her face into a frantic tonguefuck~.  
shlrrrrp~. The doppelgängers tongue slammed into that maw, drilling relentlessly into the poor blonde's maw. Ann was forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful of her reflection's gooey spittle. "Woah.. Girl on girl.." Ryuji can't help but gawp out, even as he and Akira were held back by the castle's guards.  
Panther had awoken Carmen beautifully, her orgasmic display of her inner self manifesting as that slutty skintight catsuit had filled her with the power to defeat this rotten Shadow. And yet, it was too little. Utterly thrashed, and now dejectedly struggling against the overpowering tongue that slammed into the back of her throat. Schloooorp~. That warm, wet muscle slips from her face. Ann's tiny, pink 'n black leopard print catsuit twitched.  
"Please..." Ann pants on the ground, staring up at the other. "Stop.." She begged her twin.

THWAP~ That titanic pillar of grotesque, veined dickmeat slips free from the panties. No way could a bikini that small hide a cock that BIG! Ann recoils from the sheer size of that gargantuan bitchbreaker protruding from between the other's thighs. Ryuji was taken aback too, but he couldn't help but stare. Later on he'd tell himself was checking out Ann's now bare ass~ Not that it mattered.  
Drip~ A glistening stream of dark, murky pre drips across Panther's face. The predatory jaguar steps around her, that hung meat twitching with need. The barely dressed bimbo grabs Panther's arms, and YANKS them backwards! Shoving those red-clad titties towards her hostage friends! "Nhoo!" Panther hisses, Ann's spittle still dripping from her lips, "Get off of me!"   
Her sister's uncut tip meshes right against her catsuit, "Cute condom~" the other laughs, rolling her hips forwards steadily to push the rubbery fabric of Ann's slutwear into her puffy, pink pussy. The uniform stretching around her dick like the red rubber it was made to be. Ann winced as her most private parts were teased, her ripe snatch pressed against by that arm thick monstrosity. That titanic shadow cock was bigger than any she'd even dreamt of.   
"Hieeee~!" Panther lets out a scream as her arms were twisted backwards once more, yanked back into the bull of a bitch behind her. Her cunt skewered, it never stood a chance. That catsuit stretched to its limits to try to stop Ann's massive shadow meat from defiling her pussy. Her rapist's monstrosity tearing through that outfit like it did her gut. Panther's screams grew erratic, wild. Her whole body spasms as her cervix felt an impressive weight against it. "No... No...!" Ann hangs limp, her face dejected. Held aloft by the other's grip on her arms.  
Ryuji and Akira watch helplessly as their newest partner's gut bulges. Ryuji writhing with delight, trying to tug his cock off even as he was held back. So wrong but.. So right~ Panther's screams grew even louder as Ann slams her hips forwards, and shattered her cervix into a million little pieces. The last remnants of her womb squelch noisily around that violating dick, her vision groggy and unfocused. This had to be the end right? Her eyes drift down to her gut, towards the impressive ruby bulge that was protruding through her dress. That gut punching cock had a visible outline, worming its way up her chest.   
Panther began to shake her head, unable to believe what she saw. The bitch behind her didn't stop at her womb. Ann's hips never stopped pushing forwards, and forwards. Rearranging the slutty fuckpuppet's innards with her corrupting shadow cock. Panther began to gag as her ovaries were ignored, and that dick thrust deeper, and deeper. The sensation was like no other. Panther was titfucking that dick with every bounce, only the cock was inside of her. Crushing her lungs~. Making her choke.  
"Ghrkk?" Panther coughs, a salty wet taste spilling from her lips. Since when was her saliva so.. Nasty? Instinctively her fingers try to lift to her lips to wipe the clear white stream free, only to get YANKED back by Ann behind her! Ryuji and Akira stared on as their partner began to drool prespunk. Her cunt demolished, and yet she gagged~  
And gagged~ And gagged~ She was choking on something, in the back of her neck. It was working its way up her gullet. Making her eyes roll, making her pussy clamp. "BHLUUUUURK!" Panther's face stretches around that massive cocktip, her lips forced forwards into a slutty duckface! That frantic pounding see-sawing through every inch of her body!

Panther came, her legs trembling as her tongue was pinned flat beneath that dick. Ryuji creams as well, watching a model get skewered on a monster cock did that to people. Panther's body treated like the fleshlight it was, till the boys could see thick cumveins stretching out her throat! That Pounding dick twitches, protruding from her face. And.. BURSTS~ A massive torrent of jet black shadow spunk pours from Panther's totally ruined face. Shooting straight into the air, only to fall, and splatter across her body.   
Her eyes haze over with sin, she can't even comprehend how obscene she must look to her friends. HER ass pushes down, automatically. Ann pulling her hips back some to make Panther's cheeks bulge, cumming straight into her face, only to push her dick back out between those lips and cover her in that load~.


End file.
